borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Random Tips/Facts/Observations
19:52, November 19, 2009 (UTC) (I wanted to start this thread to allow people to add small facts, tips, and observations so there is no need to make a whole thread for one little point. This also allows people to scan a lot of "debatable" observations in one page to double-check them.) - While Berserking, Brick cannot use an Explosive Artifact to reduce his Berserk cooldown, as the cooldown doesn't begin until Berserk is over. - While Berserking, Brick may not be able to use a gun but he can still pick up things and revive players... but why would you want to when there is still blood to be shed? - Even with Trespass, DoT damage must burn through an enemy's shield before it begins hurting his health. - (debatable) Mordecai's Bloodwing appears to only attack targets that he's facing, and usually the closest one instead of the one he's aiming at. - In a Co-op game, the Host's unique settings will affect you. This may be actual file changing (increased Backpack space), or temporary for just that game (infinite health, low gravity). - Don't forget about drop damage! While extremely small, it will halt/delay your shield recharge. This could be detrimental if you're already low on health and were trying to escape. - (debatable) A vehicle is counted as being in the air so long as no wheels are touching the ground. If you flip the car, and it sloooowly rolls over, you may get an "Air Time" achievement before any wheels contact the ground again. However, if it flips too slow and you are forced out of the vehicle, you may not get an achievement. You can attempt this more quickly if you simply Melee your car, and then get into the driver seat before the melee hit registers on the car. I can't provide proof but my friend and I both got one of the air time challenges by driving up part of a wall and being halfway upside down while the rear/top of the car was on the ground Artemis Maggotface 21:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC)ArtemisJCM - A Crab Worm can be killed in 1-4 shots if you hit the eye (depending on the weapon damage). Considering their juicy experience points and low HP, if you are good at hitting the eye then you can quickly level up on these creatures. :- If a weapon has a blast radius, you just have to hit so the eye is within that radius. Hellfire and Volcano weapons, any high-probability blast effect weapons, and (of course) launchers just have to get "pretty close". I've been spattering crab worms left and right with a scope-bearing blast revolver over the last couple days. --Feel the BURN! 20:15, November 19, 2009 (UTC) - (debatable) An enemy's aggro seems mostly dependent on a player's proximity to it. For example, if Roland is 5 feet away and not shooting, but Mordecai is 20 feet away and shooting like crazy, the enemy will go after Roland. You can use this to your advantage by getting Spiderants to turn their backs to a player, or delay a Psycho's melee attacks by forcing him to turn in the opposite direction. - For some gathering and kill quests, your Waypoint does not point out each object/enemy specifically, but rather just the general area of where they're located. - In the beginning of the game, there is a hidden Weapon Chest you can open before Claptrap leads you to the Weapon Chest that he tells you to open. Specifically, it's on top of the building towards the left side of your screen as soon as you start your game. ~ ~ ~ ~ Kleptomaniac - If you are playing as brick in a coöp-game, and you go beserk just before you travel to another area, you will emerge with no weapon in your hands. Apesap 16:13, November 17, 2009 (UTC) -The money cap of 9,999,999 is not really a cap. The counter stops going up after that, but whatever money you pick up is still being added to your wallet. I noticed this after a death and my counter didn't drop below the max. Died a second time on purpose to test theory. OriginalBurch 13:38, November 25, 2009 I've seen first hand the Mordecai thing. The bird, if released, won't always attack stuff. It will kill something when you move your sights over it for a second, though. If you throw out Bloodwing while running and immediately resume running he usually won't target things you aren't looking at. Also, Bloodwing is a Trasheater but the instruction booklet details him as a bird.--Markfriedman 13:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- This is Word of God stuff from the devs over on the Gearbox forums: - Class mods that provide skill bonuses do not take effect unless at least one point has been placed into that particular skill. - In this way, it is possible to boost a given skill higher than the normal maximum of five points. - Weapon drops are grouped by manufacturer, and operate on a rotating cycle; for example, if you seem to be finding a lot of Maliwan guns, that's because Maliwans are "up" at the moment, and have a higher chance of dropping than other guns do. - Sniper rifle bullets "charge" their elemental effects; the longer you go without firing, the higher the chance that your next shot will trigger an elemental effect. 10:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC) - Picking up looted weapons will refill the corresponding ammo of the gun equal to the magazine size of the gun. - At least for higher grade guns (have noticed only for Orange Class), they may carry additional effects exceeding the 4 lines of flavor text. Have so far found a Tediore Savage Equalizer with an unlisted 1.5x-2x zoom, a Tediore Blast Defender with 1.7x or great zoom, Hyperion Red Bitch with an unlisted 1.5x zoom and Hyperion Crimson Destroyer with an unlisted 2x zoom. Testing out the orange grade guns and examining gun parts are important to see full worth of the gun. The zoom is easiest to notice and am unsure about whether this holds true for other effects like damage, reload etc. - weapon proficiency corresponds with XP earned and have their own levels rather then work off of amounts killed. Seek out equal or higher level for enemies later in the game to quickly boost your lower proficiencies.